1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the rear wheel structure for a motorcycle. More particular, to a rear wheel structure which is suitable for detachably mounting a rear wheel of a shaft-drive-type motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In a conventional rear wheel structure that is known, the rear wheel structure includes a spacer that is provided coaxially with a support shaft of a rear wheel, a rear wheel hub is shifted toward one side by removing the spacer and, thereafter, the rear wheel hub is removed from an arm. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3162322.
However, the rear wheel structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3162322 has the following drawback. When a muffler is arranged on the same side as a spacer in the widthwise direction, the arm offsets outwardly in the widthwise direction by an amount corresponding to a width size of the spacer. Accordingly, the muffler is shifted outwardly and is arranged at the shifted position. Thus, a possibility exists wherein a banking angle becomes shallow.